Kyle's Promise
by BleedingSoul
Summary: This is about when Kyle made his promise to Jessica when they were kids.


"Kyle's Promise"  
  
by: Bleeding Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat do NOT own Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete. So don't sue me!  
  
Thanx!  
  
Okay, first off. If you've played the game then you know about the promise Kyle made to  
  
Jessica when they were kids. That he would never let anyone hit her. So, this is what my  
  
fanfic is about. Kyle's promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mel held tightly onto his daughter's hand. She kept on trying to run off to join the other children to play but Mel refused. He was too overly protective of his daughter, his only daughter. He wanted Jessica to be around children similar to her. beastchildern or half-beastchildern like Jessica. He was getting tired of her whining on how she wanted to play with the others. He shook his head and continued to drag her with him. He didn't blame her. It was her age, all children wanted to play. Mel and Jessica finally came upon a little beach that was near Meribia and was filled with tons of children close to Jessica's age to play with.  
  
"Here we are Jessica." Mel chuckled and let go of Jessica's hand, "Go an' 'ave yerself some fun!"  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" Replied Jessica.  
  
Jessica ran towards the other children while Mel walked away but not too far just enough to still see the children and Jessica on the beach. He expected her to play with the girls but he knew that was unlikely. Jessica was too much of a tomboy. He looked out towards the sea and smiled thinking on how much Jessica has grown and looking more and more like her mother everyday.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Jessica ran towards a group of boys building a sandcastle.  
  
"Hey! Can I play with you?"  
  
The group of boys looked up at her and shook their heads at her. They didn't care that she had ears larger than theirs or fangs. They were other kids like that all over the place and didn't bother them none it was the fact that she was a girl.  
  
"No! You're a girl! Girls aren't allowed to play with boys!" Said Zac, the leader of the group.  
  
He continued to build onto the sandcastle now ignoring Jessica, the other boys who were with him nodded their heads at her agreeing with the leader.  
  
"No girls!" Said the rest of the boys.  
  
Jessica frowned and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the boys.  
  
"Why can't I?" She yelled.  
  
"Because! You're a girl!"  
  
He looked at Jessica and saw the anger in her eyes. He grinned and thought of an idea.  
  
"Well..... MAYBE you can. Build a better sandcastle than this and THEN you can play with us."  
  
The other boys looked at their leader blankly. They were confused. Why would he want a girl to play with them? It just wasn't right. But whatever their leader said went. They nodded their heads at Jessica and waited for her reply. They expected her to say no because she would get dirty but Jessica looked at the leader of the gang straight in the eyes for awhile then finally spoke.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Zac grinned and nodded.  
  
"Get to work!"  
  
Jessica got on her knees and began to work on the sandcastle that would prove to those boys that she was good enough to play with them. She looked long and hard and finally got it finished the castle was great way better than the boys' sandcastle. All the boys looked at the stunned. All of them agreed that she could play with them except for Zac. He folded his arms and stomped across the sand and jumped up and down on Jessica's sandcastle until it was just a pile of sand with footprints.  
  
"There! How's THAT for your stupid sandcastle it was stupid anyways. You still can't play with us, so go away!"  
  
The boys turned around and went back to their own sandcastle. Jessica stood there fists clinched. She ran towards the boys and stomped on their sandcastle like Zac did to hers.  
  
"You boys are so dumb!" Jessica yelled still stomping on it.  
  
The boys looked at her in shock and anger. She finally stopped stomping on it and glared at Zac. He came up to her hit her right in the middle of the chest causing her to fall down and cry.  
  
"You're just a stupid girl."  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!"  
  
One of the boys in the group had punched Zac right where he had hit Jessica. Zac hit the ground hard crying also then getting up and running away with the rest of the boys following behind him. The boy that punched Zac frowned and walked over to Jessica helping her up.  
  
"Hey, there. Don't cry. That bully's gone."  
  
The boy grinned at her. Jessica wiped the tears from her faces looking at the boy that helped her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, no problem, those guys were askin' for it!"  
  
He grinned again flexing for Jessica. She laughed at him; she found it humorous for a boy going something like that.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Name's Kyle. What's your name?"  
  
Jessica sniffed a couple of times.  
  
"Jessica. Thanks again for gettin' rid of them."  
  
"Hey, no problem. And don't worry from now on I promise no one will hit you again."  
  
Jessica smiled at Kyle and hugged him. Kyle surprised by this smiled and slightly pushed her away he was a boy and didn't want a girl hanging onto him right now. He cooly ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Jessica! Time ta come home!"  
  
Mel stood a couple of yards away from Jessica and Kyle. His arms crossed over his chest waiting for his daughter. Jessica let go of Kyle and ran towards her father.  
  
"Bye, Kyle, see you tomorrow?"  
  
Kyle smiled and waved.  
  
"Yeah! Tomorrow! See ya Jessica!"  
  
He watched as the girl ran to her father and jump towards while her father caught her and embraced his little girl then setting on his large shoulders carrying her home. 


End file.
